disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Abenteuer beginnt
Das Abenteuer beginnt (Originaltitel: Woo-oo!) ist ein Fernsehfilm aus dem Jahr 2017. Der Film eröffnet die Serie DuckTales, welche ein Reboot von DuckTales - Neues aus Entenhausen aus dem Jahr 1987 ist und wurde erstmals am 22. Dezember 2017 auf Disney XD ausgestrahlt. Nach der ersten Ausstrahlung wurde der Fernsehfilm in zwei Teile aufgeteilt und als zwei normale Episoden ausgestrahlt. Zusammenfassung Weil er ein wichtiges Vorstellungsgespräch hat, entscheidet sich Donald Duck widerwillig, seine drei Neffen Tick, Trick und Track seinem Onkel Dagobert zur Beaufsichtigung anzuvertrauen. Dieser hat seine besten Zeiten längst hinter sich und ist nicht mehr der große Abenteurer und Schatzsucher, von dem die Jungs schon so viel gehört haben. Als die Drillinge zusammen mit der Enklein der Haushälterin dann aber diverse mystische Unheile heraufbeschwören und Dagobert sie wie in der guten alten Zeit zu stoppen vermag, erwacht sein Abenteuersinn von Neuem und sie machen sich auf, die versunkene Stadt Atlantis zu erforschen. Dumm nur, dass Dagoberts Erzfeind Mac Moneysack das gleiche Ziel hat - und Donald zufälligerweise bei dessen Firma angeheuert hat. Handlung Das Abenteuer beginnt (Teil 1) left|Tick, Trick, Trap und Donald fahren zu Dagobert|thumb|250px Im Hafen von Entenhausen bereitet sich Donald Duck auf ein Vorstellungsgespräch vor, während seine Neffen Tick, Trick und Track ihm enthusiastisch dabei helfen, sich fertig zu machen, was zu unordentlichen Ergebnissen führt. Als er herausfindet, dass der Babysitter es nicht schaffen kann und sein letzter Neffe versucht hat, ihr Hausboot ohne ihn zu kapern, nimmt Donald die Jungs widerwillig zu Entenhausens reichster Ente Dagobert Duck, was die Jungs sehr erfreut. Inzwischen sitzt ein schmollender Dagobert bei einem Geschäftstreffen mit seinen Beratern und hört sich den aktuellen Aktienbestand seines Unternehmens an. Sobald die Sitzung vorbei ist, bittet er seinen Chauffeur, Quack, der Bruchpilot, ihn an seinem Geldbehälter vorbeifahren lassen, bevor er zu seiner Villa zurückkehrt. Allerdings trifft er Donald und die Jungs am Eingang. Nach einem Streit zwischen Dagobert und Donald stellt Donald die Jungs Dagobert als ihren früher entfremdeten Onkel vor. Während die Jungs über die Enthüllung erstaunt sind, weist Donald Dagobert an auf sie aufzupassen, während er sein Vorstellungsgespräch besucht. rechts|Tick, Trick und Trap treffen Webby|thumb|250px In der Villa fragen die Drillinge sofort ihren Onkel über die fantastischen Geschichten aus, für die der Milliardär bekannt war. Erschrocken von ihren Fragen lässt Dagobert seine Haushälterin Frieda die Jungs in ein anderes Zimmer bringen und schließt sie dort mit einem Sack Murmeln ein. Da die drei nicht in der Lage ist, Dagoberts Distanz zu ertragen, versuchen sie aus dem Raum auszubrechen, aber die drei werden plötzlich von einem Mädchen namens Webby Vanderquack gefangen genommen, das zunächst glaubt, dass die Drillinge Einbrecher sind. Sie stellt sich vor, als sie sich mit den Drillingen anfreundet, und erklärt, dass sie den Duck-Clan erforscht, da Dagobert zusammen mit Donald einer der berühmtesten Abenteurer war. Trotz ihrer Behauptungen, dass ihre Familie banal sei, lehnt Webby dies ab und bietet an, die Jungs in den „Flügel der Geheimnisse“ des Anwesens zu bringen. In der Zwischenzeit denkt Dagobert nostalgisch über seine vergangenen Bemühungen nach und bemerkt gegenüber Friede, wie unzufrieden er wegen der vergangenen Probleme sei, die er mit seiner Familie über zehn Jahre hatte. Schließlich entschließt er sich die neugierigen Bemerkungen seiner Neffen zu beherzigen und beschließt, die Jungen in die verlorene Stadt Atlantis zu bringen. Als die Kinder den Flügel betreten, entdecken sie, dass er voller Artefakte und Statuen ist. Obwohl die Jungen zunehmend davon überzeugt sind, dass die Gerüchte übeer Dagobert wahr sind, finden sie ein altes Portrait, das Dagobert zeigt, der an der Seite von Donald kämpft, bei welchem sie bezweifeln, dass es echt ist, da sie bezweifeln, dass Donald ein Abenteurer war, woraus sie schließen, dass Webbys Behauptungen falsch waren. In diesem Moment stolpern die Kinder über ein paar Artefakte, die uralte Schrecken hervorbringen - den Deus Excalibur, Captain Peghook, den Piratengeist und das Kopflose Pferd, die sich zusammenschließen und sie angreifen. Dagobert kommt in den Flügel und besiegt die Geister nacheinander. Trotz der Erleichterung der Kinder verrät Dagobert, dass der Flügel tatsächlich eine Garage war, und ist wütend über die Probleme, die sie verursacht haben, während er sein Bedauern darüber ausgibt, Zeit mit seinen Neffen zu verbringen. Als die Drillinge darüber spotten, wird Dagobert sauer und will sie rausschmeißen. thumb|left|Dagobert klammert sich am Drachen fest|250px In seiner Wut trifft Dagobert jedoch versehentlich den Gong von Pixiu, der den darin gefangenen goldjagenden Drachen freisetzt. Der Pixiu fliegt dann in Richtung des größten Goldlagers in Entenhausen, welches zufällig der Geldbehälter von Dagobert ist. Dagobert greift nach dem Drachen, um ihn zu verlangsamen und fliegt letztendlich an ihn festklammernd mit ihm mit. Am Boden fühlen sich die Kinder schuldig für ihr Verhalten und beschließen Dagobert zu helfen. Mit Hilfe von Quack, der Bruchpilot retten sie Dagobert, gerade als der Drache ihn abschüttelt. Als die Kinder ihn vom Flugzeug herunter schwingen, schafft Dagobert es, den Drachen mit der Medusa zu berühren, bevor es das Gold erreichen kann, sodass der Drache in Stein verwandelt wird. Zurück auf dem Boden beschimpft Dagobert die Neffen, weil sie ihm nicht gehorcht haben, da sie die bösen Wesen aus seiner Artefaktsammlung befreit haben und ihn fast getötet haben, und obwohl Dagobert anfangs wütend auf die Kinder ist, gibt er den Kindern zu, dass er es genossen hat und ist motiviert seine Karriere als Abenteurer wieder aufzunehmen. Sein Geist erwachte wieder und Dagobert beschließt sie alle auf eine Missionmitzunehmen, um das verlorene Juwel von Atlantis zu finden, eine immense Kraftquelle. Anderswo hat Donald sein Vorstellungsgespräch und wird als Matrose von Dagoberts Rivalen Mac Moneysac eingestellt, der auch das Juwel sucht. Die Suche nach Atlantis (Teil 2) right|Mac Moneysac will den Juwel finden|thumb|250px Während der Seereise ist sind Tick, Trick und Track irritiert über Dagoberts vorsichtige Maßnahmen, um die Gruppe außer Gefahr zu bringen. Er kommt zu der Überzeugung, dass Dagobert die Kinder nicht als Entdecker ansieht. Auf der Wasseroberfläche entdecken sie ein Schiff, das Mac Moneysac gehört (bestehend aus ihm selbst, Donald, und den Söldnern Gabby, Hack und Slash) trägt, Dagoberts U-Boot. Donald entdeckt, dass Dagobert und die Jungs an Bord des U-Boots sind und droht sie zu bestrafen sobald er sie findet. Mac Moneysac interpretiert Donalds Worte für tatsächliche Bedrohungen und stimmt diesem Plan zu, als er beschließt, dem U-Boot nach Atlantis zu folgen. Nachdem Dagobert mehrere Unterwasserhindernisse passiert hat, nachdem Track die Karte manipuliert hat, erreicht er Atlantis. Sie entdecken, dass die Stadt auf dem Kopf steht, seit die Stadt zusammengebrochen ist und beginnen sie zu erkunden. Als Mac Moneysacs Gruppe hinter ihnen her kommt, erkennt Donald, dass Mac Moneysac seine Familie töten könnte, wenn er die Chance dazu bekommt. Er behindert heimlich die Versuche auf ihr Leben und überzeugt Mac Moneysac, Dagobert zu verschonen, damit sie ihn später foltern können, dem Mac Moneysac zustimmt. Aufgrund Tracks Übereifer versucht er eine Brücke mit Lichtschranken zu überqueren, während Donald versucht ihn vor der Falle der Ruinen zu schützen. Als Dagobert versucht ihm nachzugehen, werden sie von den anderen getrennt, da die Flammen die Brücke schließlich abbrennen lässt. Sie beobachten, wie Mac Moneysac vor ihnen die Kammer erreicht und behauptet er habe den Juwel von Atlantis. Donald Duck in der Schatzkammer|thumb|left|250px Track bemerkt Donald in der Gruppe und konfrontiert ihn mit dem Glauben, dass Mac Moneysac ihn als Geisel hatte. Dagobert fragt Mac Moneysac und nach einem kurzen Austausch gibt Mac Moneysac zu, dass er Donald benutzt, um Dagobert nahe zu kommen und seinen Handlanger Donald als Geisel halten lässt, was Dagobert und Track zwingt die böse Ente mit dem Juwel entkommen zu lassen. Mac Moneysac hat dann Gabby befohlen eine Falle zu aktivieren, um den Raum zu überfluten. Track stellt fest, dass seine Übereifer Dagobert und Donald gefährdet hat und versucht sich für seine Aktion zu entschuldigen; er erkennt dann, dass das Juwel gefälscht war und sieht, dass das echte Juwel direkt über ihnen ist. Track schnappt sich das Juwel mit Hilfe von Dagobert und Donald und stoppt den Wasserfluss. In der Aufregung lässt Mac Moneysac seine Lakaien zurück, um mit dem Juwel zu entkommen. Das Trio gruppiert sich, als der Rest des Teams Mac Moneysacs Söldner besiegt. In seinem U-Boot feuert Mac Moneysac Raketen auf Atlantis ab, wodurch die Stadt zusammenbricht; aber jeder (einschließlich Mac Moneysacs Handlanger) entkommt in Dagoberts U-Boot, bevor Atlantis zerstört wird. Zurück in Entenhausen besucht Mac Moneysac ein Treffen mit der Presse und berichtet darüber, wie er das Juwel von Atlantis entdeckt hat. Die Presse wird jedoch unterbrochen, als Dagobert mit dem echten Juwel ankommt und anbietet es als Energiequelle für die Stadt zu nutzen. Die Medien feiern Dagoberts Rückkehr zum Abenteuer, während Mac Moneysac den Fluch seines Juwels erleidet, indem er von einem riesigen Tentakel gefangen wird. Die Verantwortung der Jungs zu sehen und wie gut die Jungs mit ihrem Onkel verbunden sind, überzeugt Frieda und Donald davon den Kindern zu erlauben Dagobert auf weiteren Expeditionen zu begleiten. In diesem Moment explodiert Donalds Hausboot aufgrund von Tracks früherem Missgeschick, so dass Dagobert anbietet, sie alle in sein Anwesen ziehen zu lassen. Während Donald sein Boot in den Pool des Herrenhauses verlegt hat, räumen Dagobert und die Kinder die Artefakte der Garage auf. Track sieht ein Portrait von früher, auf welchem er seine Mutter erkennt. Galerie Die Drillinge lernen ihren Onkel kennen.png Webby Vanderquack DuckTales 2017.png Tick, Trick und Track DuckTales 2017.jpg Donald Duck versucht das Wasser aufzuhalten.png Donald Duck wird bedroht.png Quack, der Bruchpilot DuckTales 2017.png Trivia *Das DuckTales-Titellied wird erst in der Mitte des Films gespielt, als der zweite Teil der Episode beginnt. Einzelnachweise Quellen *''DuckTales'' en:Woo-oo! nl:Whoe-oe! Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:DuckTales (Episoden) Kategorie:Serienauftakt Kategorie:Fernsehfilme